


Первый зонт Майкрофта Холмса

by Big_Fish



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 20:59:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_Fish/pseuds/Big_Fish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Все знают, что Майкрофт Холмс любит зонты, но никто не догадывается - почему?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Первый зонт Майкрофта Холмса

\- Майкрофт Холмс, не уходи далеко. Я не собираюсь, как в прошлый раз, искать тебя до обеда, - крикнула молодая женщина, бросив взгляд вслед удаляющейся рыжей макушке.

Обладатель вышеупомянутой рыжей макушки, а также пухлых щек и веснушчатого носа даже не обернулся в ее сторону. Еще чего. Миссис Брукс, его прежняя воспитательница, никогда не позволяла себе обращаться с ним так фамильярно и она всегда уважала его мнение, не то что эта… Иногда Майкрофт не понимал, зачем ему «социальная адаптация», на которой так настаивали родители. Неужели обязательно заставлять его посещать это жуткое заведение, где кормили по расписанию и – какая дикость – укладывали спать днем. К тому же здесь предусматривалась всего одна гувернантка на группу из десяти малышей, многие из которых даже шнурки не могли завязать самостоятельно. Вот что он, почти взрослый человек пяти лет, тут делает? Скука.

Единственным интересным занятием было собирание всяких разных интересных штук. Малыши часто находили что-нибудь любопытное: необычный осколок бутылочного стекла, камень в форме человеческого лица, обложку от какой-нибудь старой книги или треснувшую лупу. Майкрофту нравились такие вещи, он выманивал их хитростью или обменивал на какую-нибудь мелочевку, прятал в свой тайник и часами рассматривал потом, представляя себя то охотником за сокровищами как Индиана Джонс, то, наоборот, индейским вождем, который должен сохранить реликвии своего народа любой ценой.

Вот и сегодня после дурацкого послеобеденного сна, когда их группу вывели на прогулку, он первым делом побежал проверять свой тайник в днище старой деревянной бочки. Мало ли что? И действительно, когда Майкрофт уже подбегал к своему секретному месту, он увидел, что у бочки на корточках сидит какой-то мальчишка и с интересом ковыряется палочкой в его сокровищах. Он сразу узнал одного из самых противных и задиристых ребят старшей группы – Шона Кенса. Майкрофт припустил еще быстрее, он понимал, что ничего хорошего от Кенса ждать нельзя, но не собирался сдаваться без боя.

\- Отдай! Это не твое! – крикнул он, задыхаясь от быстрого бега.  
\- Что ты там пищишь, малявка? – нагло усмехнулся Кенс, вертя в руках увеличительное стекло.  
\- Отдай! – повторил Майкрофт, бессильно сжимая кулаки.  
\- Обойдешься. Нечего соплякам иметь такие ценные вещи, - заявил Кенс, довольно наблюдая как у мелкого от обиды краснеют щеки.  
\- Шон, верни ему то, что отнял, – вдруг раздался голос за спиной Майкрофта и, обернувшись, тот увидел еще одного мальчишку, ровесника Кенса.  
\- Отвали, Лестрейд, – как-то неуверенно протянул Кенс, а когда тот второй угрожающе шагнул в его сторону и вовсе испуганно пробормотал, протягивая лупу Майкрофту:  
\- Да забирай! Не нужна мне эта фигня.

Однако, Кенс не имел бы славы главного хулигана, если бы даже в такой ситуации не сделал гадость. Когда Майкрофт уже протянул руку, чтоб забрать свою вещь, тот крикнул «Лови, плакса!», подбросив стекло вверх и, воспользовавшись возникшим замешательством, бегом рванул к главному корпусу.

Тем временем, лупа, скользнув между пальцев неловко подпрыгнувшего чтоб ее поймать мальчика, упала на землю и окончательно разбилась. Майкрофт почувствовал, что от обиды у него защипало в носу, и уже готов был оправдать только что данное ему Кенсом прозвище – «плакса», когда на его плечо легла рука стоящего рядом мальчишки.

\- Не плачь. Шон у меня еще получит. Пойдем лучше поиграем в прятки, только, чур, ты водишь.

Вот так он и познакомился с Грегори Лестрейдом.

***

Через неделю они уже везде ходили вместе, через две – Майкрофт решил, что «социальная адаптация» отличная вещь, раз она включает в себя общение с Грегом, через три недели – он понял, что взрослые имеют в виду, когда говорят - «Просто тебе нужно с кем-нибудь подружиться». Ведь дружба – это когда кто-то понимает тебя с полуслова, когда вдвоем вам интересно заниматься чем угодно: хоть в футбол играть, хоть потом в углу стоять за разбитое окно, когда твой друг рядом – ты чувствуешь себя самым счастливым на свете. Да, Майкрофт уверенно мог сказать, что Грег - его лучший друг.  
Сегодняшний день начался как всегда – когда их вывели на прогулку, Майкрофт сразу направился к старому клену. Это было их с Грегом место. Они встречались там каждый день, иногда играли во что-то, а иногда просто сидели и болтали обо всем на свете. Майкрофт даже рассказал, как он представлял себя великим путешественником и охотником за сокровищами, и Грег не стал смеяться. Майкрофт издалека увидел своего друга, тот стоял у дерева и пинал кроссовкой ствол.

\- Привет, – улыбнулся Майкрофт, подходя ближе.  
\- Угу, - угрюмо промычал себе под нос Грег и вдруг резко повернувшись к Майкрофту, схватил того за руку и что-то вложил ему в ладонь.  
\- Вот. Я тебе принес, взамен лупы.  
Майкрофт испуганно посмотрел на то, что Грег ему дал и от удивления чуть не подпрыгнул. Это был металлический брелок в форме зонтика. Он никогда не видел ничего подобного – зонт выглядел как настоящий, грани между спицами покрывала разноцветная эмаль, а на изящной ручке, если присмотреться, можно было рассмотреть даже открывающий механизм.  
\- Я его в прошлом году в лотерею выиграл, – пытаясь скрыть смущение в голосе, уточнил Грег, увидев его реакцию.  
\- Спасибо, - осторожно сказал Майкрофт, все еще с благоговением рассматривая вещицу. - А ты обратно не попросишь?  
\- Не попрошу, - усмехнулся Грегори, - к тому же я сегодня уезжаю.  
\- Куда?  
\- Родители купили дом на другом конце Лондона…  
\- А как же я? – прошептал Майкрофт и прикусил язык, увидев, как Грег моментально мрачнеет еще больше.

Что же получается? Грег уедет и больше не вернется? Не будет больше их разговоров и игр и всего-всего… И от их такой замечательной, такой нужной Майкрофту дружбы у него останется только этот брелок? А у Грега? Что останется у Грега на память о нем?

\- Я… я сейчас. Грег, ты только не уходи! Я быстро! – крикнул Майкрофт и бросился прочь, уже не видя, как друг провожает его долгим тоскливым взглядом.  
Он перебирал свои сокровища, хранившиеся в новом тайнике, и не мог выбрать самое ценное. Такое, чтоб не стыдно было подарить Грегу на память. Может, ему понравиться орлиное перо, или модель мотоцикла, или серебряная ложка? Майкрофт раздраженно хлопнул себя по колену, понимая, что времени копаться у него нет. Тогда он схватил все, что поместилось в охапку, а что не поместилось, распихал по карманам и побежал. Он бежал так быстро, как только мог, кажется, по дороге он даже потерял пару вещей, но не обратил на это никакого внимания. Чего стоят все эти ценности, если его единственный друг сегодня уезжает навсегда?

Он почти добежал до клена, когда у него от непривычки и слишком быстрого бега закололо в боку. Майкрофт остановился лишь на минуту, чтобы отдышаться, чувствуя металлический привкус во рту, ему не приходилось часто бегать, хотя отец иногда замечал, что ему полезно было бы чаще гонять в футбол, чем читать или учиться играть в шахматы. Сейчас, правда, Майкрофт впервые был склонен с ним согласиться.  
Когда дыхание, наконец, немного выровнялось, он быстрым шагом направился туда, где его должен был ждать Грег, но Грега там уже не было. Чувствуя как земля уходит из-под ног, он что есть мочи рванул к миссис Уолт. Наверняка она знает, где Грег, не мог же он просто пропасть.

\- Он уехал, дорогой, - с сочувствующей улыбкой миссис Уолт погладила его по спине. – Мистер Лестрейд забрал его буквально пять минут назад. Вон, видишь, их машина выезжает в ворота.

Майкрофт смотрел в ту сторону, куда показывала воспитательница, но ничего не видел. Он стоял, прижимая к себе все, что насобирал до того, как познакомился с Грегом. Сердце колотилось как сумасшедшее, орлиное перо щекотало подбородок, а слезы, катящиеся по щекам, позволяли увидеть только силуэт темной машины, увозящей его единственного друга.

***

Отчеты, сэр. Все, как вы просили. – Антея положила перед шефом папку и отошла, ненавязчиво уткнувшись в коммуникатор.  
Майкрофт Холмс с интересом пролистнул пару страниц и хмыкнул. Его ненаглядный младший братец, кажется, нашел себе новое развлечение – расследовать преступления, которые оказались не по зубам Скотланд-Ярду. Ну что ж, не самый худший вариант. Стоит только сразу взять под контроль людей, которые будут работать с Шерлоком.

\- Посмотрим, кому не повезло, - пробормотал он и перелистнул еще несколько страниц, находя фотографии.  
С одного из снимков на него устало смотрел не по годам седой человек в мятом плаще. Майкрофт присмотрелся и вздрогнул. Неслушающимися руками он нашел в отчете информацию, посвященную человеку на фотографии. В заголовке значилось – инспектор полиции Грегори Лестрейд.

Захлопнув папку, он глубоко вздохнул, заставляя себя успокоиться, а потом нагнулся к столу и открыл верхний ящик. Разноцветная эмаль давно стерлась, а кусочек ручки отломился, но Майкрофт ласково погладил пальцем ободок металлического брелока.

\- Второй раз ты от меня не сбежишь, Грег, – прошептал он и улыбнулся своим мыслям.


End file.
